


My first love

by Bdonna



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just like the song says...Hutch POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	My first love

**Author's Note:**

> challenge response for me_and_thee_100, #25 'music'

**My first love**

by Belladonna

 

It's just like the song says. Music was my first love.

 

From the moment I'd seen to when I finally held it in my hands, I knew I'd never love anything more than this guitar.

 

When I'd met Van even she couldn't break the hold that sleek body of polished wood had on me. This pure emotion I felt whenever my fingers gently caressed the strings. Nothing else could do that for me.

I really thought I'd loved her, but the music was stronger. It didn't allow anybody else to have a place in my heart.

 

Until I met him.


End file.
